Field
The present disclosure relates generally to improvement in efficiency of a user's shopping by allowing the user to make a shopping list of goods desired to be purchased while the user is using a display apparatus and transmitting the generated shopping list to a portable terminal, and for example, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, in which, if a user selects goods while viewing an image through a display apparatus, a shopping list including information corresponding to the selected goods is made and the shopping list is transmitted to a portable terminal based on a user's selection. Further, apparatuses and methods consistent with the example embodiments relate to a smart shopping system and a control method thereof, in which a portable terminal is attached to a cart of a mart (e.g., store) and transmits a shopping list to a terminal apparatus of the cart, and the terminal apparatus provides purchase information to a user based on the shopping list.
Description of Related Art
Internet of things (IOT) refers to an infrastructure for setting up a ubiquitous space, based on a new information communication basis for anytime and anywhere communication between a human and a thing and between a thing and a thing by connecting all things in the world through a network. Such a ubiquitous space begins with intellectualization of an environment or thing itself as computing devices having specific functions are embedded in the environment or thing.
The IOT may refer to a system where home devices exchange information with each other and perform operations based on the information, as technology of providing a more convenient and safe life to a user. For example, the system may allow a user to easily control an air conditioner, a refrigerator, etc. by controlling a TV while watching the TV. Further, the system may be configured to automatically perform corresponding functions based on environmental information such as a room temperature and the like or information obtained by sensing a user's operation.
As conventional IOT technology for improving shopping convenience, a terminal apparatus is attached to a cart 1101 or the like of a store to support a user's shopping service, user authentication is implemented, and a shopping list is received from a customer terminal, thereby simplifying payment.
However, the conventional IOT technology for the shopping is inconvenient for a user to purchase goods contained in an image displayed on the TV since the user has to separately search Internet for the goods. Further, the conventional IOT technology for the shopping needs complicated authentication procedures between the terminal of the store and the user. In addition, the conventional IOT technology for the shopping ha problems that a user has to experience complicated and difficult processes in order to use the corresponding service, and it is impossible to check a location of the cart 1101 and receive other auxiliary information or the like needed for the shopping list through the terminal of the store.